Andy Grammer
| died= | hometown= Los Angeles, California | knownfor= Singer-songwriter | season= Dancing with the Stars 21 | partner= Allison Holker | place= 7 | highestscore= 30 (Jazz & Team Freestyle) | lowestscore= 21 (Foxtrot & Jive) | averagescore= 24.5 }} Andrew "Andy" Grammer is a celebrity from Season 21 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Los Angeles-born, New York-raised pop star Andy Grammer has gone from hustling street performer on Santa Monica's Third Street Promenade to platinum-selling recording artist. With his 2011 self-titled debut album, Andy became the first male pop star in a decade, since John Mayer in 2002, to reach the Top 10 at Adult Pop Radio on his first two singles, "Keep Your Head Up" and "Fine By Me", certified platinum and gold respectively. Andy's second album, 2014's critically acclaimed Magazines or Novels, continues his disarming success with his huge hit "Honey, I’m Good". Over the course of the last year, Andy's double platinum-selling song became ubiquitous, topping sales, hitting #1 on adult pop radio for the first time and top 10 across three radio formats, garnering over 70 million views on YouTube and 60 million streams on Spotify, broadcasting on national TV everywhere and most recently became a country collaboration with Eli Young Band. The euphoria of the year's successes sparked an undeniable new emotion for the artist, so on a short stop in Los Angeles recently, Andy swiftly penned a new gem "Good to Be Alive (Hallelujah)". The song was released on iTunes. "Life has so many ups and downs and this is about that pure bliss you feel when things are finally going your way," explains Grammer. "The lyrics 'good to be alive right about now' convey something that I think anyone who's felt like they had a breakthrough can relate to." Dancing with the Stars 21 Andy was originally going to be partnered with Peta Murgatroyd, but Peta withdrew prior to the season due to an ankle injury that required surgery. He was partnered with Allison Holker. They placed 7th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Alfonso Ribeiro. 2 This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Grammer performed with Sharna Burgess instead of Holker. Holker performed with Hayes Grier. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Score given by guest judge Olivia Newton-John. Trivia * On Season 20, Andy appeared during the immunity challenge, singing "Honey, I'm Good" for Nastia Liukin and Sasha Farber's Charleston (Sasha was filling in for Derek Hough). Gallery Andy Grammer S20 Finale 1.jpg Andy Grammer S20 Finale 2.jpg Andy-Allison-Promo21.jpg Andy_Grammer_21.jpg Andy and Allison S21 Week 1 Foxtrot.jpg Andy Grammer S21 Week 5.jpg Andy and Sharna S21 Week 5 Argentine Tango.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 1.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 2.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 3.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 4.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 5.jpg Andy Grammer S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Fresh Eyes 6.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Singers Category:Season 21 contestants